


Forgive My Transgressions

by afteriwake



Series: nongentorum [73]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry Molly Hooper, Apologetic Sherlock Holmes, Apology Accepted, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-The Final Problem, Sherlock Apologizes, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock Makes Mistakes, Sherlock-centric, Talking Through Doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: It takes Sherlock two days after the Sherrinford incident to get to Molly. Molly doesn’t want to speak to him...at first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ages ago **LadyEmmalineWrites1812** gave me the prompt " _Sherlolly, Timing_ " and I _just_ got around to answering it for Sherlolly Spring Fling.

“You shouldn’t have said that.”

Sherlock had his forehead against the door to Molly’s flat, his eyes shut. He hadn’t had the chance to go to Molly until two days after the Sherrinford incident, hadn’t had a chance to phone. What Eurus had done had amounted to a national incident, all for his attention, and decisions had had to be made. Decisions he’d had to be a part of. There was no way the truth could come out; it was too fantastic to be believed and too many reputations, least of all his brother’s, would go down in flames. So lies had to be created, falsehoods had to be set in place, video footage had to be duped up…

And not a single person had cared that his world had been flipped upside down with a coffin and three little words.

So now, it was two days later and he had told Molly he had to see her and had gotten a firm “No” in response. And it was such a splash of cold water, but it should have been expected. He had wrung those words out of her just as she had forced them out of him. It had not been a pleasant experience, not the way they should have been said. They should have been said softly, with love, with meaning and reverence. And he couldn’t take them back, and even if he had nine hundred years he could never make this up to her.

And his first words had been to demand she talk to him.

He was such an idiot.

Soon he pulled himself away, turning around and sitting on the ground, leaning against the door. “I can’t ever take it back, Molly. The way I told you. And I’m sorry.” He groped for a way to make his apology more eloquent. “You deserved better than to be part of a twisted game. And I’ll tell you everything, the whole sordid story, if you’ll let me in. But just know I meant them, those words. Maybe not the first time, but the second. I truly meant that I love you, and I still do.”

He leaned his head back and heard no sound coming from inside Moly’s flat. No sound of the lock being unlocked or the doorknob turning. Nothing to indicate she was opening the door. And then he felt pressure against his back and knew she was leaning against the door as well. That was something, at least.

“I didn’t realize it, Molly, until you made me say it first. Until you admitted what you did to me. If you hadn’t made me say it, I may never have. I don’t think I ever would have been brave enough. But you broke me down. I had to save you, and I would do whatever it took because I can’t imagine you not being in my life. You are one of the most important people in the world to me, Molly Hooper, and I am thankful for you.”

He could hear sniffling on the other side of the door as if Molly was crying. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her. He wanted her to see his face as he told her as many times as she needed to hear it that he loved her. He would tell her until he was blue in the face if need be. Whatever it took to heal their breach. He did not want this to pass him by.

“Molly, please let me in. Please. Let me tell you face to face everything that’s happened. Please.”

The weight disappeared from his back and he scrambled to a standing position. A moment later the door opened and Molly stood there, her face tear streaked and her eyes puffy. She looked up at him, looking almost as sad as she had on the video feed but with a bit more hopefulness in her eyes. “Tell me again,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He reached up to gently touch her face, using his thumb to wipe away the remnants of a tear and looked deep into her eyes. “I love you, Molly Hooper. No one but you. I loved you when you told me to say it first, I loved you before then even though I didn’t know, and I still love you today.”

Fresh tears sprang to her eyes and she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. He let her hold onto him as long as she needed, gather strength from him, and just felt a sense of contentment that she had, it seemed, forgiven him for what happened at Sherrinford and the delay in coming to see her. 

And then she was pulling him in for a kiss, one unlike any he’d had before, something passionate and warm and full of love. There was no place he would rather be than right here, right now, kissing this amazing woman and relishing this moment. He held her close, feeling a strange sense of completeness for the first time that he could remember, knowing that she was here in his arms and she loved him too, even if she hadn’t said those words again. She would love him probably until the end of time if she had her say, and he knew he would do the same.


End file.
